


Sequitur

by louluna



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluna/pseuds/louluna
Summary: Wyatt’s worried Johnny is about to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to him.





	Sequitur

**Author's Note:**

> Spideytorch Week 2017
> 
> Day 6: Risky Liaisons 
> 
> Peter doesn’t have Parker Industries because it’s stupid.

With a newspaper spread across the table, Wyatt sat in a quaint little diner on West 46th, sipping coffee as he waited for the rest of his party to arrive. He couldn’t stop the uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach as read the headline. 

**SPARKS FLY! EXCLUSIVE ON POSSIBLE SPIDEY/TORCH RELATIONSHIP**

There was a photograph underneath, blown wide in color. A bit blurred, obviously from someone's phone, it was hard to tell what exactly was going on. A post-battle chat? But that didn't account for Johnny's hand gripping low at Spider-Man's hip or the way Spider-Man leaned close to whisper in his ear. Even through the graininess, the fond smile Johnny wore was unmistakable. So yes, it _could_ be a photo taken out of context. Just a friendly talk after their life defying feats of heroism. But it sure didn't look like it.

And Wyatt knew that Johnny had always been a bit of a lovesick fool where Spider-Man was concerned.

He sighed a small ache in his heart, because unlike the rest of New York he knew Johnny was already in a relationship, to one Peter Parker. Wyatt had been amused when he'd first found out; it must have been a little more than rivalry brewing between them all those years. But now it looked like Johnny was about to ruin it all because Spider-Man – had what? – decided to look in his general direction. Wyatt knew it wasn't real, that whatever was happening would not end well for Johnny, that Spider-Man flirted with everyone – Johnny complained about it enough – resulting in more than one night where Wyatt had come to the rescue scraping a drunkenly depressed Johnny Storm off a bar room floor.

("Why would he say those things to Carol?" Johnny had said once. Wyatt didn't even know who Carol was; he had an arm braced around Johnny's shoulders guiding him home. "Doesn't he see we would be fan – fantastic? Heh.")

Peter and Johnny clicked, though. The relationship was still young and Wyatt knew Johnny burned hot and fast with just about everything, that he bored easily. So if Spider-man had shown even the slightest bit of interest, well that was exciting for Johnny and apparently enough for him to drop someone who actually made him happy. And Peter did that. Johnny had started laughing again, bright and careless like he had before Reed, Sue and almost everyone he loved were ripped away. It made Wyatt's heart ache that Johnny could just throw it all away. Johnny was a good person, a great person, but he made mistakes and Wyatt did not know how to help him with this one.

Peter Parker really seemed like the right guy. A stable guy. Wyatt had long believed that Johnny should make more connections of the non-superhero variety. That it would balance his fire, allow him to relax instead of always being on edge, anxious flames crawling beneath his skin. It worked too, ordinary Peter Parker cooled Johnny down when the internet started speculating about his family’s disappearance, coming up with a million different ways Sue, Reed, and all the kids could have met their deaths. Later, Peter was there again as comfort when Johnny started to shut himself off. Time was passing and it was becoming more clear, more likely, that the Fantastic Four might never reunite. The public began to lose interest in the mystery, stopped talking about them all together like the missing FF members had never existed at all. Peter made sure to exist for Johnny.

And Peter loved Johnny. Wyatt could tell that easily when he saw them together. The way Peter looked at Johnny when he thought no one was watching. And Johnny was basically the same. Wyatt really thought Peter was going to be it for him. Johnny never shut up about him honestly. So this... this was not good. 

He wondered if Peter knew yet. All three of them were supposed to be meeting here to have lunch. Johnny had organized it as a ‘good luck' meal before Wyatt's job interview at the University. Was Peter still coming? Was Johnny? Was Wyatt waiting here for nothing? Johnny definitely wouldn't show if he and Peter had just called it quits.

Maybe he should invite Peter over for a drink. Try to smooth things over. But he was Johnny’s friend first. He had long since resigned himself to staying by Johnny’s side no matter what.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Johnny said sliding into the booth across from him. Wyatt quickly folded the paper before pushing it aside.

“Nothing much, gas prices are going up. If you’re wondering.” 

Johnny shrugged, giving his watch a cursory glance. "Pete will be here in a few; he's running a bit late."

Wyatt watched him, searching for any sign of distress. “And you’re still with Peter? Together I mean.”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Johnny looked up from his menu, a little alarmed. “Did you hear something?” 

“Er - no. Just wondering,” Wyatt said. “It’s just been awhile and you rarely stay with someone more than a couple of weeks.” 

“Oh - Only a couple of weeks? So you must _like_ like me then. I was beginning to wonder.” Peter slid into the booth beside Johnny giving him a quick kiss on the check. He turned to greet Wyatt when - 

“Are you alright? What happened to your face?” Wyatt said. He couldn’t help but stare. Peter was sporting a bruise right down the side of his cheek. It looked painful mottled green and blue. 

“Oh, um I fell into a door?” Peter said, like he was wondering himself. Johnny looked down, snickering, before facing Wyatt. 

“He’s lucky I put up with him honestly, looking like that,” Johnny said, sagely. “Keep it up, Pete, I have standards to keep. I’ll have to leave you.” 

Which might be soon actually, Wyatt thought. But everything seemed so normal. They settled into their booth. Ordered lunch. Peter asked him about the upcoming interview, wished him luck. And Wyatt wasn't sure what to think anymore. All throughout lunch, he watched their interactions carefully. But there was no tension. Nothing seemed strained between the pair. Maybe everything was all right? That still didn't stop the guilt from bubbling in his stomach, like he was in on a secret he didn't want to know in the first place.

The meal was winding down, and Wyatt had about ten more minutes before he had to leave. Johnny excused himself to go to the bathroom. He needed to make a decision. He was Johnny's friend, but Peter had the right to know. Wyatt would want to know, if it were him.

“I found this in the paper today… and I just thought - I thought you should have a look.”

He pulled the paper back out sliding it toward Peter, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Was Peter a crier? Wyatt hoped not he definitely couldn’t handle that. 

Peter’s eyes scanned down the picture. He stilled for a moment before letting out an angry sigh.

Wyatt immediately regretted this. He should have confronted Johnny first. He definitely couldn’t handle crying. “Well, I mean,” he started awkwardly, “it could just be the angle, a reporter just wanting a story.” 

Peter looked up, stared at Wyatt for a few more seconds before laughing. “Johnny is not cheating on me if that’s what you’re worried about. Him and Spider-Man they’re – eh – they’re just friends.” 

“Um - okay…” That was not the response Wyatt had been expecting. Does this mean he won’t have to tell Johnny off for ruining the best thing that’s ever happened to him? “So you guys are good then?” 

“Well yeah, when I’m not planning out the best way to strangle him in his sleep,” Peter replied, conversationally. 

"Oh, you're going to strangle someone? Where are you planning on hiding the body?" Johnny asked, sliding back in the booth, arm slung over Peter's shoulders.

“Depends, where do you want to be buried?”

Johnny pouted. “You wound me.” 

Peter, apparently, did not care. 

Instead, he brandished the newspaper in front of Johnny’s face, eyebrows raised. “So honey,” he drawled pulling out the syllables like strung taffy. “Care to explain this?” 

It took Johnny a second understand what was happening. What he was being accused of, he glared at Peter unsure how to respond. “It’s not what it looks like?” he tried. 

“Hmm, death by asphyxiation is looking more and more likely.” 

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll level with you, maybe I did make out with Spider-man."

At this point, Wyatt wanted to sink into the floor. He thought everything had been fine! Just a minor miscommunication. 

“What,” Peter gasped grabbing his chest. “How could you?” 

"He understands me, Peter. He actually listens when I talk to him, and well the spandex certainly doesn't hurt."

Peter couldn't help it; he started to laugh.

“Where did you get this anyway?” Johnny asked, pulling the paper closer. 

“Wyatt showed me. Exposing me to your philandering ways.” 

Johnny grinned looking to Wyatt. “Didn’t know you liked keeping tabs on me, it’s cute honestly this hero worship from afar. If you want an autograph, just ask.” 

Wyatt was so done with the both of them. He couldn't understand what just happened. The picture was damning, and it wasn't really a secret to those close to Johnny that he had about a million hang-ups concerning Spider-Man. Did Peter just not care? Was it really no big deal?

It was about time to get out while he was ahead. He paid for his meal before standing up to leave. Both Johnny and Peter, once more, wished him luck on the interview before he walked out. He looked back as he walked by the storefront. Peter was pointing at the newspaper again looking at Johnny with a face warring between amusement and exasperation. Johnny had slouched lower in his seat only half listening to Peter's rant. Until, he leaned forward silencing whatever Peter was saying by looping his arm around his shoulders again and kissing Peter’s surprised face. Even from here Wyatt could see the blush creeping up Peter's cheeks. And Johnny looked back incredibly fond. And Wyatt had seen that face before.

It took four more blocks before he figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://splendidnothings.tumblr.com)


End file.
